


Adventures in Mistletoe

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe, Other, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Mistletoe adventures from a non-Terran P.O.V.





	

True to the carol’s namesake, the commissary was fully decked and with more than just holly. Jennifer had tried to name most of the holiday decorations, but Teyla got lost somewhere between garland and tinsel. Bells jingled, while shiny globed balls and pungent leafy green plants hung from every discernible space. There were sparkling strings of lights and candles in equal numbers, not too mention the loud, but cheery songs that everyone insisted on singing but no one agreed on the words. But perhaps the latter had more to do with the copious amounts of alcohol that had arrived through the stargate courtesy of the head of Homeworld security.

Ronon joined Teyla in her secluded corner. “It’s like there are five separate parties happening at once.”

“Yes. Radek mentioned something about trying to encompass all of Earth’s diverse religious and pagan beliefs.”

“It’s chaos.”

“You seem to have developed a taste for the egg nog,” she teased.

He shrugged. “It’s not as strong as what we’d drink on Sateda, but O’Neill knows his alcohol. Stuff is pretty smooth.”

“And there is an abundance of food. Although Halling may yet regret allowing Jinto to sample so many of the confections.”

“The kids will be hyper for a few hours but when the sugar wears off they will crash hard. We call them sugar rushes.”

Teyla turned to greet the new arrival, “Good evening, Colonel Carter. I’m afraid I am still confused as to which greeting is appropriate.”

“Ah. It’s confusing even on Earth. Merry Christmas is probably the most used, but if a person doesn’t celebrate Christmas it might be offensive. Happy Holidays is generally safe as it is without any religious or cultural associations.”

Ronon just shook his head. “I need more egg nog.”

Sam laughed. “Are you enjoying yourself, Teyla?”

“It’s very …” 

“Yes, exactly. Which is why I need to return to my office. Enjoy the party.”

“Sam! Wait. Mistletoe!” A drunken Rodney McKay shouted from across the room.

It was the first time Teyla had ever witnessed Colonel Carter flee. And for good reason. She watched as Rodney planted a drunken kiss on yet another unsuspecting female. She would have to ask Jennifer later if there was something in the plant that caused him to behave so strangely. Thinking Colonel Carter had the right idea, she slipped away unnoticed from the party that was still in full swing and showed no signs of slowing down.

In the control room, she stood watch alone. Originally off for the evening, Teyla had offered to relieve Chuck so that he might enjoy the party. Truthfully, the quiet was a relief.

A muffled sound came from Colonel Carter’s office where she found a curious sight. Sam was both laughing and crying while reviewing a taped message from Earth. She knocked gently, “Colonel? Are you unwell?”

“Teyla.” She wiped her eyes quickly as if she could erase her embarrassment with the gesture. “Everything’s fine. My goddaughter Cassie sent a video.” She turned the screen slightly and waved Teyla over.

On screen was an elegant party, something John had once referred to as a black tie event. Women wore formal gowns and the men were dressed in tuxedos or if they were military, their dress uniforms. Dancing couples glided across the floor of the luxurious ballroom, decorated tastefully for the holiday, while others watched. She spotted a few familiar faces among the spectators.

“That’s the annual Christmas party at the White House.” Sam pointed out the president and the first lady, along with General Landry, Walter and the other members of SG–1. General O’Neill, dressed handsomely in his uniform, paused in the doorway to give his empty champagne glass to a passing waiter.

An excited Vala Mal Doran exclaimed before rushing him, “General Jack! Mistletoe!” There was a girlish giggle and the picture shook as a young woman handed off the video camera and ran to join the gathering crowd that included the first lady. 

Sam chuckled as Daniel Jackson, the person now recording the event, was heard on tape saying, “Uh oh. Man down. For the record Sam, I told Jack it would be a bad idea to let Vala come to the party.” The camera zoomed in on a dumbstruck General O’Neill overrun with women lining up to kiss him. 

“It doesn’t look like General O’Neill is enjoying himself,” Teyla offered.

Sam laughed. “No. He really doesn’t like all the attention.” She pointed to a group of eight women. “There are always women that manage to get themselves invited to these things with only one goal- to land a powerful or wealthy man. Preferably one that is unattached, but some would be happy enough in the role of mistress.”

“And tonight they have set their sights on General O’Neill?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “They _always_ have their sights set on him. Usually he’s adept enough to avoid them.” 

Teyla noticed Sam’s eyes narrow as she watched one such woman pawing at him. She touched Sam’s shoulder to get her attention, “Is this what is troubling you tonight?”

Sam shook her head but looked down at her folded hands. “No. I just miss them.” She quickly added, “Cassie, my former teammates, all of them.”

Teyla nodded. Colonel Carter was a very private person and she did not want to pry. However, she did have one question. “If this mistletoe makes everyone so uncomfortable, then why is it a tradition?”

Sam smiled. “A kiss under the mistletoe can be a wonderful thing if shared with the right person. It’s only uncomfortable when it is unwanted.”

An alarm signaling an incoming wormhole interrupted their conversation. They exchanged looks as the IDC from the SGC flashed on the monitor. Mildly concerned, as there was nothing on the schedule, Sam summoned a team of Marines as a precaution. But as the proper code had been transmitted, she instructed Teyla to lower the shield.

Major General Jack O’Neill stepped through the gate accompanied by SG–1 and a young woman Teyla presumed to be Cassandra Frasier. The marine squad instantly snapped to attention even though the general was dressed in civilian attire. He waved them off. “At ease, folks.”

“Sir!” Colonel Carter saluted. 

“Relax Carter. I’m not here in an official capacity.”

Teyla dismissed the marines and backed away to give them some privacy. All traces of Colonel Carter’s earlier melancholy had been replaced with the brightest of smiles as each member of SG–1 followed Cassie in wrapping Sam in exuberant hugs. A tiny movement caught her eye as the group shifted positions. A sprig of mistletoe that she was certain was not there before had mysteriously appeared. Struck by an impish impulse she asked, “General O’Neill, is that not mistletoe?” She pointed above his head.

With a wicked grin he grabbed a stunned Colonel Carter and kissed her on the lips. The kiss started chastely enough, but then he surprised Sam by dipping her. Judging from how tightly Sam clutched him, Teyla would definitely say the kiss was far from unwelcome. And from the good natured teasing the couple endured from the rest of their group, Teyla surmised that the kiss was not their first. She waved goodnight as the boisterous group followed Sam to continue their reunion elsewhere.

She called it a night when Chuck returned from the party earlier than expected. Apparently Dr. Keller had left with Ronon after Rodney refused to move from under the mistletoe. Atlantis’ chief scientist was now sleeping it off alone in his quarters. With the exception of the cleanup crew, the party was all but over.

Thankful for the early reprieve, she looked forward to a restful sleep. However, when she reached her quarters, she found the door slightly ajar. Drawing her weapon she cautiously stepped inside.

“Whoa!” The owner of the familiar voice stepped into the candlelit room, hands raised. “I noticed you had left the party and I wanted to be sure you didn’t miss out on one of our best traditions.” Her guest pointed to the mistletoe hanging in the doorway before leaning in to kiss her.

Yes, it could certainly be a pleasant tradition when shared with the right person, Teyla thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> GYWO Bingo Character Traits Card #1: Curious  
> Prompt-in-a-box: "I'm just curious."  
> AllBingo iPod Shuffle: "I don't know"  
> Genprompt Bingo Round #11 - Song inspired (take your pick of xmas songs ...)


End file.
